


Bite-Sized Diva

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before the weekend started, Suzuki Akira's life had been simple but perfect - that is, until the Yakuza debt racked up by his best friend turns everything around. Temporarily homeless what with his house as collateral until the money owed is paid and needing both a place to stay in as well as some sort of extra income, circumstances bring him under the roof and employment of celebrity Matsumoto Takanori as a house boy, driver, cook, gardener, pet-sitter and... wait, <em>WHAT?!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite-Sized Diva

**_AKIRA'S URGENT TO-DO LIST_ **

 

_1\. Find a second job._

_2\. Find a third job._

_3\. Find a fourth job._

_4\. FIND AS MANY JOBS AS POSSIBLE._

_5\. Kill Shima when he's found._

_6\. Kill him slowly._

_7\. Veeeeeery slowly._

_8\. Find a place to stay._

_9\. Go back home **(NOT AN OPTION)**_

_10\. Give Keiji to a pet shelter :(_

_11\. Sell big bike ASAP._

_12\. Reconsider selling big bike._

_13\. Find cigarettes._

_14\. Find a place to bathe._

_15. **HELP.**_


End file.
